Royalty kidnapped
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Takes place a week after the wolf and the fox princess is kidnapped by the Southern pack for a plot to destroy the Western pack and their allies. princess also meets Flint
1. Chapter 1

Within Jasper there are good tribes,bad tribes and just plain evil tribes.

The bad tribe is a pack of Rogue wolves lead by the Ruthless King and his wife Queen, queen is about the same age as eve and has brown fur. they were originally eastern pack wolves but they were cast out by Tony for their negative views on omegas and trying to assassinate both him and Winston.

They have a daughter together who's about 3 years younger than Kate and just as athletic as her.

Now the worst of it: the Southern pack some people call them the wolves from depths of hell itself the Southern pack. Ruled by a bloodthirsty alpha male wolf named Romulus the Southern pack is a deadly force they've decimated many other packs before their greatest enemy is the western pack they've tried to destroy them before but due to the support of the north and east behind them they failed greatly.

It was the middle of the afternoon at the Rogue pack the sun was setting a little princess was leaning against a tree staring at the sunset then at a couple walking and talking. She saw the female laugh at something funny the male said, Princess always pictured that life for herself she would settle down and raise a family with a handsome mate.

However the only thing holding her back is her parents no one is good enough for princess...at least in their eyes they don't care about princess's opinions only their own which greatly annoyed princess. Princess frowned and started towards her parents den determined to tell her parents off once and for all.

When she arrived she was so busy being anger she didn't even hear the moaning inside. Princess barged in and instantly regretted it as she walked in on her parents having sex king was pounding queen hard when he noticed princess "Gah princess your mother and i are busy!"king exclaimed "Busy gettin busy!"Queen laughed princess shuttered at that.

"I wanted to talk to you guys."princess said but queen interrupted "It can wait until tomorrow dear now shoo." Princess groaned in exasperation then stomped out.

The moon was high above the sky as princess stomped around the forest mumbling "Ugh idiots worrying about sex than your own daughter ugh I've got half a mind to..Ow!" Princess felt a prick on her arm she look to see a make shift dart she pulled it out and looked around the darkness to see where it came from.

Her vision started to fade as she stumbled around before fall to her knees then she collapsed unconscious. Then out from the shadow came 2 male wolves both muscular and intimidating one of them cackled evily "Got her,now let's leave the note." The other then pulled out a dagger and started carving a message into the dirt then after it was done .

**The next morning**

The sun shined on the Rogue pack's territory as king and Queen woke up from their sleep they walked out and sighed "Now let's go see what princess wanted to talk about."King said. They walked to princess's den and found she wasn't there then they went to her favorite spots which were a tree that she practices her combat on, a cliff overlooking a river and cave where she vents her frustrations and she wasn't there.

At this point Queen and King were getting worried "Where the hell is she?"King asked panicked "I'll form up a search party."Queen said as she was about to run off king stopped her "Actually dear that won't be necessary i know exactly where she is."King said rage building up as queen went over to him. She saw king looking at a message carved into the dirt which read.

"We have your daughter king,come and get her if you dare signed Kate." Queen growled in rage "That Omega loving little bitch!" "Assemble the alpha's we are going to the western pack."King said firmly.

**The southern pack**

Princess stirred awake as she held her head then she looked around and noticed she was in a cave then she noticed a bronze furred male wolf standing beside her. He was well fit and muscular and although princess wouldn't say it out loud she thought he was pretty cute he looked at princess and smiled "Hello."he said warmly as princess slowly sat up looking around "Where am i?" "Unfortunately you're in the Southern pack disgusting place,I'm Flint by the way."he introduced he held out his paw to princess.

Princess just stared at his paw and looked at him with a raised eyebrow causing him to meekly retract his hand "why am i here?" Princess asked firmly flint scratched his head "Well Romulus loves war a lot and he greatly hates the western pack...so he kidnapped you and framed the western pack hoping your pack of rogues would take them out." Flint exclaimed princess took in everything she was told her and groaned "i gotta get out of here." She tried to stand but flint stopped her "Wait you can't they'll catch you these guys don't mess around." Princess chuckled "i can take care of myself." "If that were true than you wouldn't have gotten shot with a dart laced with a tranquiling drug." Princess looked at him with a frown "Look believe it or not I'm trying to find a way to escape too i absolutely hate it here if you want maybe we can strategize a plan together."flint said Princess crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically "And why should i trust you." "Well for starters i was supposed to tie you up but i didn't."

Princess's expression softened "what do you say teamup?"Flint said with a cheesy smile princess was about to say something when she heard footsteps many of them then a large muscular male wolf entered the den with 10 other wolves he had a scar going over his right eye this was Romulus. He looked at princess then at flint "Why isn't she tied up?"He asked in a frighteningly calm voice but flint knew he was mad as hell "uh..well i figured she would behave." Romulus frown "never assume anything." He made a motioned and 2 male wolves ran over a grabbed princess causing her to struggle "Hey hands off!" Then she headbutted one of them and kicked off the other then other guards ran at her princess started fighting like a true mixed martial artist she was puching kicking and throwing guys left and right flint was absolutely shock about how well princess can fight Romulus however was not impressed one last guard charged at princess only to be tackled and punched over and over Romulus rolled his eyes and pulled out a dart and threw it and it struck princess in the butt causing her to yelp in pain and looked back "Damn it."she muttered then everything went black for her as she collapsed unconscious her nose pressed against the guard's cheek until it was bent up and her butt was in the air flint looked at Romulus meekly Romulus just stared at him then walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**W****estern pack **

Humphrey and Kate were taking a stroll around territory hand and hand with smiling. The warm breeze flowed through their fur as they walked through the grass and passed by other wolves going about their usual business.

Every wolf waved and said hello or greeted them Kate absolutely loves the amount of love and respect she gets from her fellow pack members. Although she's not a total snob about it everyone trusts her with their lives and Kate has no future plans on letting them all down.

Kate loves her pack and everyone in it unconditionally she treats the pups like they were her own and she never abuses her power Kate is a great leader through and through. Humphrey had a big grin on his face not just because of the beautiful day or the friendly faces but because of the sex he and Kate had last week.

**Brief ****Flashback**

**Kate and Humphrey passionately kissed they're tongues wrestled for dominance and moaning softy.**

**They rubbed they hands on each other's backs and Humphrey squeezed and rubbed Kate's ass making her giggle. Then they slowly lowered themselves into the bush then Humphrey took his loincloth and tossed it aside Kate undid her bra and took off her loincloth and tossed it aside.**

**Humphrey went into overdrive and thrusted faster and harder Kate gripped Humphrey's hair growling sexually Humphrey grunted thrusting like a madman. Kate panted heavily as she slapped Humphrey's ass Humphrey groaned as he felt his climax coming.**

**"Kate I'm gonna cum soon."Humphrey whispered. **

**"I'll meet you on mars..."kate moaned in a soft voice Humphrey thrusted one last time spraying his seed into kate. Kate's eyes crossed as her legs went into the air and her toes curled "****Ooooh**** right after i eat the milky way."Kate finished then they both went limp as Humphrey rolled off Kate panting.**

**Flashback over**

Kate took notice of Humphrey disturbing grin "Humphrey why are you smiling like tha...oh...our hot sweaty night still baked into your brain,it's nice you treasure it but i don't see the point we did it a few times before." "Those times doesn't count kate we barely did a thing as people kept walking in on us remember our attempted first time your mother walked in on us and threatened to kill me?"

The memories of those time shot back into her head as she made a uncomfortable expression "Oh yeah yikes...but now she knows I'm a grown wolf who can do what ever she wants and that includes mate with my husband,and every one knows not to disturb wolves who are in the middle of mating i practically made it into a law: "if a den is a rocking don't come a knocking."

Humphrey laughed loudly then sighed "it's a shame i never got to chance to properly fuck your big fat juicy ass."Humphrey said seductively staring at Kate's round ass drooling causing kate to giggle then she walked in front of him. Humphrey stared at her ass as she walked each cheek jiggled after each step she took making him hard "maybe if i feel up to it you'll get that chance tonight."Kate said seductively.

Humphrey grinned as kate grinned back then the moment between the two was shattered after a female voice said with visible hatred "Unfortunately that won't happen tonight or any other night." Kate froze in her tracks as she looked in front of her and saw queen and king standing about 10 feet from her then about 20 other wolves came out of the bushes surrounding them kate looked around in shock then king approached her anger was visible in his eyes "where is she?!" Kate looked at him confused and anger "Where's who?" "Don't play dumb with me little girl,where is my daughter?!"king roared Kate looked at him confused and shocked "You have a daughter?"

King growled the yanked her up by the hair causing her to yelp "Hey let go of her!"Humphrey shouted in anger then he was knocked to the ground hard by a random rogue wolf "back off clown!"He barked. King began dragging kate who desperately struggled "let's go have a talk with your father."King growled.

King drag kate into a field where Winston eve and all of the alphas were waiting eve growled viciously "release my daughter you I'll...!" "Yeah yeah yeah you'll rip my inners a shove em up my shut the fuck up you ugly old crone."king barked.

"What is this about?"Winston asked. Queen crossed her arms "you know exactly what this is about you kidnapped our daughter." Winston looked at eve confused "you have a daughter?!"Winston asked suprised. "Yes and you kidnapped her it said so on the message kate left!" Kate struggled "What message?"

**The Rogue Territory**

Everyone was standing in front of the message kate stared wided eyed at it "i didn't write that i swear." King pulled out a dagger and placed it on Kate's throat "cough up my daughter or lose yours!"King roared "We didn't take your Daughter we aren't monster like you or the Southern pack..."Winston said then paused and went silent causing everyone to look at him "I know where your daughter might be."Winston said with hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess stirred awake and saw she was in a den with a couple of guard at the entrance. Flint sitting across from her she looked at her hands and noticed they were tied with vines as well as her ankles. "That was quite a show you preformed."Flint said with a dry sarcastic tone "Well glad you enjoyed it."princess responded sharply.

Princess sat up looking around and sighed sadly flint felt extremely bad for princess so he decided to lighten the atmosphere. "I know this may not be the right time but i thought we might get to know one another."flint said friendly princess looked at him with an annoyed expression.

Flint turned away meekly and twitled his thumbs princess expression softened as she sat back against the cold den wall. "What would you like to know?"princess asked "Everything."Flint said Princess chuckled a little "Well my real name is Terra,Although only members of my family calls me that...you can if you like." Flint smiled "Ok Terra."

"I was born in to be honest the worst pack in existence called the Rogue pack,My parents hate omegas and have this rivalry with the United pack, my father is trying to mold me to become just like him he even tries to pick out my future mate for me the nerve of him." Princess ranted Flint nodded his head in agreement.

"What about you how was your puphood like in this hellhole?"princess asked Flint looked down glumly "well...i wasn't born here, i was born in the Voyageur Pack life was pleasant there until Romulus and his pack of monsters tore through my pack killing everyone including my parents, they captured me along with many others to work here as slaves to there pack however that didn't last long the captives staged an escape but...it failed they slaughtered them all leaving me the last of the Voyageurs."

Princess looked at him with sympathy she initially thought her life was bad his is the worst "oh I'm sorry..i..I'd hug and comfort you but...my hands are tied."

Flint nodded in a understanding way causing princess to Chuckle and roll her eyes "but when the hell did that ever stop me bring it here Flint." Flint scooted over to princess who stood on her knees flint looked her over trying to embrace her but it ended up awkward.

Princess rolled her eyes and placed her tied hands around his neck and embraced him Princess was absolutely stunned about how soft Flint's fur was it was like a muscular pillow. Flint was getting a very hard given on how close princess was to him her robust d cup sized breast pressed against his chest.

Princess suddenly pulled away from flint blushing heavily flint scratched his head blushing as well.

**Meanwhile**

The North,West,East and Rogue pack were all together trying to figure out how to Rescue Princess. "Frontal attack!"King said stoically Kate looked at him like he was retarded "Are you insane,We aren't doing that." Queen crossed her arms staring at Kate "What's the matter Kate are you chickenshit?" Kate growled at her "I'll show you chickenshit you..!" Garth grabbed her before she could pounce on queen.

"The idea you want is to retrieve Your daughter without casualties on your side and the only way for that to happen is stealth."Nathaniel said King scoffed loudly "Stealth?" Then suddenly 2 pitch black wolves appeared one was male the other female "Everyone meet Onyx and his lovey wife Ebony my stealth specialists." Onyx and Ebony were both lean,sleek and agile looking Garth was staring at ebony with a horny look which Kate as she pinched him causing him to whimper.

"Onyx and Ebony are the greatest stealthy wolves I've got they blend into shadows and they're silent and deadly."Nathaniel said smiling Kate smirked at Onyx and Ebony "we move at sundown."

**Meanwhile**

Flint and Princess were laughing at funny stuff they were sharing "Ok what's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"princess asked with a smile "Well when i was little i accidentally farted in front of a girl i liked." "i got caught masturbating."princess said blushing.

"Biggest fear?"Flint asked "Being struck by lightning."Princess said "My first time being terrible."flint said shyly. Princess looked at him confused " first time...you mean sex?" Flint nodded meekly Princess was shocked and admittedly relieved he hasn't mated before "You never mated with the girls here?"princess asked "Some of them have offered in the past but i turned them down,they all didn't look stable enough to mate with." Then a loud laugh echoed through the air and reddish Brown Female wolf stepped into the room she looked like she was the same age as Kate. "Unstable but we can be very Satisfying honey." Princess looked at her confused "I'm Ruby Romulus's second in command, thought i stop by to check on you two."she said with a sinister like grin.

Princess looked at ruby with a frown and Flint looked at her nervously "we're both fine ruby." Ruby kneeled down in front of them "I couldn't help but overhear you two, the female's here are only unstable when they're rilled up sexually,we are intelligent and normal just like any other wolf." Princess snorted and mumbled softly "Debatable." Flint gulped "I'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you or insult the females here." Ruby smiled creepily and rubbed his head "You're so cute, you have turned down females in the past which I'm gonna tell you: smart choice the sex with any of them would've been unsatisfying and boring as hell but there is one female you can't say no to." Flint look confused "who?"

Ruby looked at him blankly "Me,I'm asking you to fuck me flint...well more like...commanding." "No!"princess exclaimed causing them to look at her "I mean he's saving himself for when the right girl comes along." Ruby smiled then she sat next to flint "then consider me a test run to see if he's fit for that right girl." Ruby wrapped her arm around his shoulder "Now what do you say hon?,keep in mind if you refuse a command by me the consequences will be extreme." She threatened causing flint to gulp he glanced at princess who looked at him worried he doesn't want to mate with ruby but it he refused he and possibly princess as well will get hurt and he would never want that "Ok I'll do it."flint said meekly Ruby smiled then stood up "Meet me in my den in approximately 10 minutes."she said while walking out." Flint looked at princess ashamed while she hung her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Flint was heading to Ruby's den nervously this wasn't what he pictured his first time would've been like: being commanded to do it. But he kept reminding himself that he's doing this to keep Princess safe.

He arrived at ruby's den ruby was standing at the entrance with a smile "Lovely you actually showed up on your own." Flint wanted to say something snarky but advised himself against it "come on in." Flint walked in the den ruby started studying him looking him over she kept her eyes on his muscles.

"How much can you lift?"Ruby asked curiously Flint pondered for a bit "About 200 pounds at least." "I weigh 140,there's something i wanted to try." Ruby started to undress herself taking her bra and loincloth off flint did the same until they were both naked.

"Ok before we start i want to make some things crystal clear: I'm in control you do what i say when i say it disobey and you and Princess dies, at any point during sex if you try to run i will hunt you down and murder you understand?" Ruby said in a serious tone Flint nodded causing ruby to clap her hands together.

"Ok now stand back."Ruby said and flint did then Ruby did a handstand then she was able to turn herself around using her arms like legs. "Ok now here's what you're going to do:we are going to do what's called the standing 69,you're going to lift me up and hold on to me for dear life you head will be between my legs and your dick will be in my face and well go to town from there understand?" Flint nodded then he approached her he took a deep breath and kneeled down and carefully scooped her up in his arms and stood straight up he had his arms wrapped around her waist as her vagina was in his face.

"Let's get started."Ruby said then she engulfed his dick causing him to groan then he started eating out Ruby causing her to moan. Her legs twitched and kicked as flint ate her out like a professional which greatly surprised him ruby bobbed her head as she gripped flint's ass tightly.

Ruby's moans got loudly as flint ate her out more hungrily. Flint groaned loudly as he orgasmed in ruby's mouth causing her to gag. Then she orgasmed all over his face causing her to scream but it was muffled Flint's legs buckled as he gently feel to the ground with Ruby on top of him.

Ruby swallowed his load and rolled off him panting Flint licked the cum of his face and sat up along with Ruby.

"Whew that's the stuff,now..." Ruby rolled over on her hands and knees presenting herself "my ass needs a good pounding." Flint stared at her ass for a few seconds before mounting her he slowly entered his dick into her ass and steadily thrusted.

Ruby started moaning loudly Flint looked away given that this whole thing was appalling to him he didn't love Ruby at all. Ruby noticed Flint looking away and scoffed "What's the matter I'm ugly?" Although flint would never admit it to her face he thought she was somewhat ugly.

Ruby also noticed that flint's hands were down at his sides as he thrusted Ruby looked at him with an annoyed expression. "And I'm not gonna bite you place your hands on my ass Spank me,rub my back do something with your hands Sweetheart."

Flint sighed and gently placed his hands on her hips still thrusting ruby looked back at him "And pick up the pace for crying out loud,I don't wanna feel my legs for a month." Flint sighed then kicked it to overdrive he thrusted much much faster and harder causing ruby to moan loud loudly. "That's more like it baby!" Then out of nowhere flint slapped her as hard "Yes that's it slap it slap my ass!" Flint thrusting became grinding as his orgasm was quickly rising.

Ruby groaned in pleasure as her legs twitched and her toes curled she gripped the dirt and squeaked "Ohh fenrir."

**Meanwhile**

Princess was sitting in the den listening to Flint fuck ruby hard she had a disgusted look on her face. But what bothered her the most was that deep down in her soul she wished it was her Flint was fucking.

She imagined what size flint was and that thought made her mouth water.

Princess ears stud up as she hear a faint orgasm Scream from Ruby princess rolled her eyes and laid down.

**Meanwhile**

Flint painted heavily as he finished cumming inside Ruby's ass Ruby panted and she laughed shakily. "You...are...amazing." Flint nodded although he preferred if she didn't tell him that "May i go back to my cell now?" Flint asked ruby who glanced at him.

"We're not done flint,not yet." Flint pulled out of Ruby who quickly sat up she stared Flint dead in his eyes. "You see my dear...i have future plans for myself I've already completed most of them however the most important thing on my list is to settle down and have pups with a worthy alpha."

Flint stared at her with a confused expression then went wide eyed as he figured out what she was talking about. "That's right flint i want your pups."

Flint was overwhelmed as he shook his head frantically and walked out.

"no way forget it ruby!" Ruby got up and followed him they kept waking until they reached a field "and why not?" "Because I'm not ready to start a family." Flint stated ruby crossed her arms upset "And when will you be ready?" Flint's eyes darted around "Some..day?" "Someday?!,Yeah no sorry honey that's not gonna work for me at all."

Flint only turned around crossing his arms causing Ruby to clench her fists and she did a spin sweeping flint's leg out from under him and causing him to fall with a thud and ruby quickly pounced on him strattling him and covered his mouth.

"That's fine with me, you forgot flint you're in the Southern pack anything bad can happen here murder...kidnapping...rape."

Flint's eyes widened in fear "now i don't want to do that Flint but if you're gonna be difficult i will, so last chance will you give me pups?" Flint gulped then reluctantly nodded his head ruby smiled evilly "Good boy." Then he rolled over putting ruby on her back and entered her vagina causing her to moan loudly ruby lifted her legs high into the air and wrapped them around his waist.

Flint thrusted at a steady pace careful not to harm her "Ugh..faster."Ruby commanded flint thrusted faster and harder causing ruby to whimper her breasts jiggled as she moaned shakily flint grunted as his orgasm rose quickly then he groaned spraying his seed into ruby causing her to groan loudly then flint pulled out and panted ruby smiled as she sat up "i enjoyed every second of that." Flint looked away causing Ruby to get up and walk away.

But she wasn't walking back to her den she walked to the den that held princess and entered princess looked up to see Ruby standing at the entrance smiling princess scoffed "Happy now?" Ruby laughed "Very,he fucked my brains out a gave me pups I'm the happiest girl in the pack." Princess glared at her with hatred as ruby turned around "I'm done with him...you can have him." Then she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

It was night time it was time to put the plan into action, Onyx and Ebony was nearing the Southern pack territory along with Kate and Garth.

They were quietly sneaking in knocking out southern wolves,throughout the whole time Kate noticed Garth was staring at Ebony's ass it was small but round. Kate yanked on his ear and angrily whispered "quick staring at her ass." "I wasn't!" "I'm looking dead at you Garth cut it out she's married." Kate let go of his ear and quietly tiptoed further.

They neared the heart of the territory and kate whispered to Onyx and Ebony "She's gonna be held in one of the prison dens that's where they held me and Humphrey."

They quietly proceeded.

**Meanwhile**

Princess and Flint were sitting in silence flint couldn't even look at princess causing her to speak "no one should be forced to have sex with someone they don't love I'm disgusted you had to go through that." Flint sighed "Worst yet she forced me to impregnate her."

Princess eyes widened then she growled "That peace of..ugh!" Flint looked at princess shyly "if it helps soften things Terra...i...pictured you the entire time."

Princess looked at him with a suprised expression then it softened to a smile "Flint...that's so sweet." Flint smiled then everything stopped to a halt when the 2 guards grunted in pain and fell over and Onyx,Ebony,Kate and garth entered the den. Kate looked at princess "are you princess?" Princess nodded confused.

"I'm Kate of the western pack your father sent us to rescue you." Onyx pulled out a dagger and cut the vines freeing princess. "Kate I've heard about you." Flint said causing Kate to smile then frown remembering where they are "Nothing good I'm sure."Kate said with annoyance Flint winced nodding a little Kate groaned in irritation then sighed "Come on princess we're leaving."

But princess stopped her "Wait not without him."Princess said pointing to flint who looked at her in suprise Kate looked between him and smiled "Come along." Flint smile happily and stood up but his smile quickly faded as he looked behind Kate.

Kate turned around and saw Ruby along with Romulus with 50 other wolves behind them"Hello Kate hows Humphrey?"Ruby asked sinisterly kate growled at her Romulus stared at them shaking his head "Daughters of Winston and King this is nice."

Kate snarled "why did you kidnap princess?" Romulus only scoffed "I was hoping king would destroy you on the chance to get her back but obviously it didn't work." Garth grinned "Damn right it didn't work!" Romulus only shrugged "Well...time for plan B..."

Kate raised an eyebrow "Which is?" Romulus grinned at her "Kill them." Kate's eyes widened in fear as the wolves held up their weapons as the group backed away in fear. "United pack attack!"a voice echoed everyone looked to see Nathaniel and 100 other wolves charged out of the forest and clashed with the Southern wolves.

Romulus was taken by surprise as garth tackled him into a tree knocking him out Princess grabbed ruby by the neck and snarled in her face "This is for forcing yourself on flint." Then she punched her hard across the face knocking her out cold.

The Southern pack was overwhelmed as the United pack started to fallback taking Princess and Flint with them.

**Hours later**

They arrived back towards western territory princess ran to king and Queen hugged them happily then Flint stepped towards them shyly. King and Queen looked at him confused "Who are you?"

Flint began stammering "I...uh.." Princess walked over to him and held his hand "He's my Boyfriend." She bluntly said causing King and Queen to gasp "since when where did you even meet this guy?!"King asked outraged "He was a prisoner of the Southern pack like i was he's an alpha like me."princess said

Queen put on a fake smile "Well that great...you're still not dating him." Princess groaned in Annoyance "And Why not?" "Because we said so."king spatted Kate frowned "that's not an answer." "Oh Shut it ya dumb blonde."Queen snapped.

"You two never respect my choice in males."Princess snapped "That's because you choose poorly now come on." King said grabbing princess's arm only for her to jerk it away defiantly "No i love him i want to be with him!"Princess roared queen scoffed "You just met him ugh don't tell me it's one of those love at first sight bull?"

Kate crossed her arms glaring at King and queen this whole argument was angering her greatly. "Princess it's clear Your parents don't want you and Flint to be together so...how about you come to my pack where you two can be together?"

King snarled loud "Do that princess you'll be dead to us." Hearing that broke princess's heart but she looked at king and Queen and walked away with Flint. King growled "Don't walk away from us...Damn it Terra!"King roared princess continued walking ignoring King who growled "Fine,Rogues back to our Territory!" The rogue wolves left the United pack territory.

Princess sighed embracing flint with a smile "I may have lost the love of my parents but i gained a new one." Flint smiled then they kissed earning cheers from everyone.

**The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 week later**

Flint and Princess were a happy couple living in The western pack with plans to be married soon. Princess and Flint were in Humphrey and Kate's den Flint was telling Humphrey and Kate everything about himself and How he ended up in the Southern pack

.

"And that's my story folks."Flint said with a smile Humphrey and kate felt sorry for him that his pack was destroyed by Romulus "oh sweetie I'm sorry you had to go through all that but you're safe with us now."

Humphrey nodded "Yeah and unfortunate that Ruby Forced you to have sex with her she actually tried that with me you know."

Flint looked at him surprised "What happened did kate cockblock?" Kate laughed "No Romulus cockblocked guess he didn't want his second in command mating with a omega." Humphrey grinned "is she terrible in the sack,Like i theorized?"

Flint smiled "I won't lie...yes she is." Everyone laughed loudly "At the start of it she made me do this weird sex position called the standing 69."Flint said earning him a confused expression from Humphrey "What is that?"he asked "I think it's better if we show you." Flint asked gestering towards Princess who shook her head "I'm curious to. Know what it is too.

Flint looked at Kate and Gulped Kate only looked at Princess for permission princess who smiled "As long as you two don't enjoy it to much." Kate took a deep breath then stretched her arms out and Flint gently grabbed her and flipped her upside down her loincloth drooping downwards exposing Kate's Vagina to him.

"Basically it like the 69 position only your standing up."Kate said causing Humphrey to chuckle a little with excitement "hey i wanna try that." "Sorry Humphrey we can't."

Humphrey pouted "Aw why not?" "Because you lack the upper arm strength it takes to lift me."Kate said bluntly Humphrey started sputtering. "Wha..i..you...i can so lift you!" Flint flipped Kate right side up again She fixed her hair and loincloth as she looked at Humphrey with a skeptical expression.

"Ok Humphrey if you can carry me then we'll do it." Humphrey scoffed "Easy." Then he spread is arms out confidently the out of nowhere Kate ran towards Humphrey and jumped on him Humphrey tried to catch her but his hands slipped causing her to fall on her butt she looked at Humphrey with a annoyed look "I wasn't ready."Humphrey said Kate raised a an eybrow "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah yeah let's do this."Humphrey said kate stood back up and placed her hands on his shoulders "Ok 1..2..3."Humphrey counted as kate jumped a little quickly wrapping her legs around his waist Humphrey caught her this time but wished he didn't as he was absolutely wrong.

Kate was heavy and he couldn't lift her as his legs buckled and he fell to the ground with Kate on top of him. Kate looked down with an i told you so expression causing Humphrey to chuckle nervously.

**End**


End file.
